Happiness
by Karae
Summary: This story is the result of several hours of obsessive focus on a particular shirt that Claudia wears at the end of episode "Vendetta". The story is basically my imagination's take on the scene that occurred off camera for Claudia and Todd between the park scene and their goodbye scene at the B&B. Please note that this story does contain adult themes. Claudia/Todd


Okay this one-shot came about one day when I went and re-watched the Claudia/Todd episodes in season 2. In their goodbye scene they actually show Claudia wearing completely different shirts, and that got me started. Please read & review.

* * *

**Happiness**

Claudia was absolutely fraking ecstatic about this. Todd was a techie! Todd was in trouble, but not trouble. "_I couldn't be happier than this_," she realized.

Todd was making that groaning noise like he always did when he rained kisses down her jaw. She was acutely aware that he was pushing her Tesla down and she was trying desperately to remember its existence so she wouldn't drop it and have it go off.

Todd seemed to be coming to a similar conclusion as he tightened his grip on left hip and let up for air.

Smiling he asked, "Claudia maybe we should move this somewhere else?" as he pressed his forehead into hers.

Claudia replied by grinning and replied, "That's not a bad idea," as she went into another kiss.

They preceded to continue making out for about 10 minutes before Claudia realized that they really should move this out of the scenic PG-rated park of Univille.

"Your apartment?" she suggested. "Sure."

They managed the walk back to Todd's place without too much more PDA outside one or two incidents up against some brick walls of various buildings in Univille.

Upon reaching their destination, Claudia excused herself to go "freshen up" in the bathroom. Claudia had only been to Todd's once right before they broke up, she thought looking around the un-cluttered bathroom before settling on the image of herself in the mirror. It had been the night before the big warehouse computer upgrade fiasco. The night before Claudia had come to the conclusion that she not only liked Todd, but she loved him. Sure it was difficult not sharing 100% of her life with him since her work was top secret and her background was unusual and freaky, but Todd was worth it. He made her feel special in ways no guy had before.

That last time Claudia had been here it had been during a wonderful date with Todd: his couch, a bowl of popcorn and an Indiana Jones marathon. It had quickly devolved into making out, but Claudia had not felt comfortable sleeping over, much less having sex. She had only been dating Todd for a month and she had like zero dating experience. Todd had never pressured her, though. That night had ended in cuddling and the next day had begun with a shared breakfast at the B&B and then another make-out session on a couch, only this time at her place of residence.

Now, as Claudia ran her fingers through her hair she knew that her and Todd were going to do a lot more than just make-out and she was so more than ready for it. Claudia walked out of the bathroom and into Todd's bedroom.

Smiling at Todd, she grabbed his hand and led him into the one room at Todd's she hadn't seen yet: his bedroom. She sat at the end of his bed and impishly looked up at him.

"Claudia…I don't know…I mean after everything…"

"Exactly Todd," she replied, "after everything I want this. I want you."

Todd nervously sat next to her on the bed, before Claudia practically pounced on him. Kissing commenced once again, but soon they began to lose their clothing. Well Todd began to lose his clothing, as he was having trouble with her layers upon layers of tops. He had her vest and belt off when she finally pushed him away and in one upward tug had both of the shirts she had on off. She was naked from the waist up. Todd was staring before he practically attacked her neck and breasts.

With his face in her boobs, Claudia began to grind into groin as she massaged his scalp. So into the moment and just enjoying everything that was happening, she almost did not comprehend what Todd was murmuring. It was tech talk!

"… a safe tight concurrent algorithm derived from an active binary work cluster embedded in a synchronized meta-level high speed architectural."

"Fuck, Todd say it again." She was so getting off to this. If he said it again she was pretty sure she was going to come undone.

"Huh," he said almost as if he was woken up from a trance, "What Claudia?"

"Say it again, the techie talk, please," she begged him. She needed it and she needed him to say it.

"Really?" he said so surprised, and for a second she thought he wouldn't finish so she went back to rocking against his hard on.

"Okay, okay, okay, my preferred method of hacking is to use an integrated secured tool kit applied to a safe tight concurrent algorithm derived from an active binary work cluster embedded in a synchronized meta-level high speed…" the lights went out for Claudia she felt on fire, jittery, paralyzed, dizzy and high all at once as the biggest orgasm she had ever experienced yet in her life hit her.

"Claudia are you okay?" she heard Todd ask as she realized she had completely stopped moving for a few minutes. She opened her eyes to Todd leaning over and replied, "Yes! Todd that was so hot," as she quickly sat up started pulling off her pants. Todd followed her example and soon they were moving, gasping and moaning together till they were nothing more than a cuddled together clump in a very messy bed.

"That was amazing!" exclaimed Claudia to a chuckling Todd.

"Yeah, it was. Who knew all it took to get girls off was a hacker mantra."

"Not all girls, trust me on that one Todd," she said as she played with this hands, "Besides, why were you saying all of that in the first place?"

When Claudia turned her head to look at Todd he was looking anywhere but at her and blushing. "_Interesting__,"_ thought Claudia.

"Well, you see… I was really bothered by all of that grinding and what you were doing with my hair and then there was your chest; I was saying all of that to kind of focus my mind on something else."

"That worked out well," Claudia told him while smirking.

"Ya, so to the B&B? …I'm kind of hungry and I haven't gone grocery shopping in awhile," Todd finished his segue question's explanation with his signature puppy dog/pout combination. Claudia knew she would never be able to say no to that.

They showered together and then as they got dressed to go out in the world, Todd took her shirt out of her hands.

"Todd, what are you doin…" Claudia's speech trailed off as she looked at the shirt that Todd had placed in her hands instead. It read _Univille Hardware Store_.

"I know that you know now that I'm really not a handy-man type guy…"

"Speak for yourself on that account," replied Claudia thinking about what those wonderful hands had done to her over the last couple of hours.

"…ya, well, I still what you to have this to you know remember me by."

Claudia smiled, but then frowned and frantically looked up at Todd's face when what he had said had finally registered.

"What, no Todd!"

"I have to, my handler called while you were still finishing up in the shower and they want me to move. He kind of wanted me to move before this afternoon, but now he isn't even going to listen to me about it."

Claudia quietly slipped the shirt over one of the shirts she had already put back on and preceded to cling to Todd. She hadn't lied before. She hadn't been this happy in a long time. Like since last Christmas with Joshua and her Warehouse family. She didn't want to give him up after reconciling with him so soon.

* * *

To take a peak at said _Univille Hardware Shirt_ check out my Tumblr blog Scag-licious for a photo post of it.


End file.
